


My One and Lonely

by WhatCameFirst



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Human AU, crack ship no longer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatCameFirst/pseuds/WhatCameFirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a human college au. Rose died while giving childbirth to Steven. Greg lives with Steven and the beach house is home to Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl. All chip in to pay for things since Rose basically adopted them all. Pearl is an astrophysics major, fencing team captain and part time grease monkey at a mechanics garage.  Lapis is a marine biology major, swim team captain and has a secret project underway. They meet due to an accident at the aquatics center, delaying Lapis's practice and Pearl's. This will be a long fic, so it may be slow at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your Practice Sleeps With the Fishes

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this! I only made this because of the lack of content for Pearlapis shippers, and the love of Pearlapis.

Pros  
3 Days until first fencing match of the season  
4 days until collaboration between astrophys and com. Program dept.  
30 days until a week or so with Steven  
Cons  
2 days since last orchestrated program...  
7 days till calc exam

Pearl was interrupted in listing the pros to look forward to and cons in her week by an oil leak springing on her face. Annoyed, she rushed to stop the leak. Quickly, she tweaked a few things here and there under the old purple Toyota she was currently fixing up. Pearl rolled out from under the car and wiped herself off with a cloth and gathered the necessary tools to fix the unexpected leak.

She went back to her mindless thoughts while tinkering away on her back. Preparing herself mentally for an advanced calculus exam next week that was announced earlier that day.

Reviewing the day, she remembered earlier. When a slightly flustered, pretty blue haired girl delivered a seemingly important message to the calculus professor. Important enough for the girl to burst into the lecture hall without knocking (rude) and speed walk up to the professor, causing the whole momentum of the topic previously being discussed, halt.Pearl remembered watching the girl with slight disdain and noticing she was wet and not wearing pants. She had on a zip up and a one piece bathing suit underneath. _How strange_ , Pearl thought, _why would a swimmer be disrupting a calculus class out of the blue?_

Pearl's thoughts continued to wander like they usually do while performing monotonous tasks. She enjoyed the familiarity of the logical parts of cars, the same old same old was always comforting.

The owner of the old 2006 purple Toyota Corolla walked in the garage, probably to bother Pearl.  
"Hey P, you taking good care of ol' Purple Puma for me?"

"Hello Amethyst. Yes, your car is in good hands. She should be finished up by tomorrow if I can get around to it early enough." Pearl replied from under the car. Smiling slightly to herself.

Amethyst picked up a wrench examining it and throwing it back wherever while chatting with Pearl.  
"So... You, Steven and Garnet are still coming to my fencing match on Saturday?"

"'Course we are! Steven hasn't stopped talking about your first battle of the season all week." Amethyst replied enthusiastically.

Pearl emerged from under the car "Its a match not a battle, but that's great! I can't wait either!" She missed Steven a lot, and Garnet and even Amethyst.

She handed Amethyst the keys to the car,  
"I lied, you're car is ready today, why else would I call you all the way up here? Where's Garnet by the way, who I assume gave you a ride here." Pearl said easily but with a grin on her face.

Amethyst hugged Pearl real tight,  
"Thanks, P! You're, like, the best mechanic in the world," she moved on to hug the car.

  
"Oh yeah, you're welcome" Pearl replied, she was quite honestly glad to help her friend and enjoyed the quick job.

"Um yeah, Garnet went on a Wawa run down the street," Amethyst said while hopping in the positively grimy looking car. _I should have washed it_ , Pearl had the afterthought.

She rolled the window down to speak to Pearl, "But we both have a place to be, so thanks again and I'll catch you on the flip side!"

"Drive safe and say hi to everyone for me, see you on Saturday!" Pearl waved from the gigantic open garage door. Pearl packed up her stuff and headed out for fencing practice.  
\-----

" En guard!"  
"Good work Spencer, try staying on the piste next time."  
"Again!"

  
Panting and sweaty, Pearl took a seat alone watching her team while she toweled off and drank some water. Pearl wouldn't say she was popular, but she was respected enough among her fencers. As their team captain, mentor, but sometimes being at such a high position makes you unapproachable... The evidence was in that, Pearl stood alone, albeit content, to see her promising team. The spacious gym let in a lot of natural light that glinted off the sabers, a beautiful sight.

Just as Pearl was about to spar with one of her team mates, an abrupt knock sounded at the entrance door to the fencing space. In came Pearl's calculus professor, Professor Abrams, and... _What_? _The girl that barged in on my calc lecture._ The slight statured girl walked in, wearing only a bathing suit with a towel draped around her neck. She appeared to have just gotten out of the pool, holding her swim cap with a big U on it and her goggles around her neck. Professor Abrams wore a sweat suit with the school colors and a whistle wrapped around his neck.

The earlier interruption made more sense now to Pearl. He looked around confused and searching, probably for a teacher. Behind them piled in the small, but seemingly successful team, so said the papers. This was a similar story for the fencers, although they got less press coverage. Pearl took off her fencing mask and tucked it neatly under her arm as she walked gracefully up to the professor and blue haired girl with large, round, brilliantly dark blue eyes.

"Hello Professor, how can I help you? I am the fencing team captain and our coach couldn't make practice today." Pearl politely asked, but her coach wasn't there, and Pearl was actually a little nervous. See she was infact, only captain on a trial basis, for "There are other eligible candidates...". She didn't want to mess anything up.  
"Oh, hello, Pearl, I didn't know you were the fencing captain. I'm the swim coach," Professor Abrams said, motioning to his garb.

"This is our swim captain, Lapis Lazuli, Lapis, this is Pearl who is also my calc student and apparently the fencing captain." Professor Abrams was a middle aged, tall, lanky man, he had the obvious look of once having a swimmer's build, but she never took notice before. It made sense.

Shaking hands with Lapis, her "Hi, nice to meet you." Pearl noticed, Lapis, had a pretty nice voice. Basic, but not so, simple enough to be at least aesthetically pleasing. Something about it made Pearl's ears perk. _Why am I thinking about this? I literally only heard her utter one sentence._

  
"Yes, it's nice to meet you too. What brings the entire swim team into the fencing area?" Pearl felt the need to get to the point, knowing this interruption made everyone unfocused on their training and they had the first match of the season in 3 days. With this in mind she tried keeping the mood light with a chuckle added in on the latter sentence.

Lapis spoke first this time, "Uh, well, there was an accident in the fish bowl, so all the aquatic teams agreed to go to different areas in the gym and hopefully find a place to do dry land practice since we have a meet on Monday."

She rushed these words out and then looked downcast when Pearl didn't respond immediately. Pearl was confused by this girl's sudden outburst but pieced it together.

The coach stayed silent, looking defeated already when Pearl pulled her sympathetic-but-no face. Sure, she admired Lapis's team spirit, but her team mates needed to work hard too. Pearl was still on the fence with this, seeing and calculating the space in the room. She decided to give them the safe and slightly selfish answer, for her team.

Lapis spoke up again talking a little faster and picking up a more anxious tone, "I uh, we tried three different teams already and they've turned us down. Please, it would mean so much for me and the team."

Pearl was taken aback at this girl's passion for her team, she really admired that. Lapis stared at Pearl intently with her deep blue eyes that seemed to peer into her mind. She felt conflicted now, more sympathetic.

The attention turned to Abrams, "C'mon, Pearl, I feel like I'm groveling, but we really need some space to train, please." Even before that, Pearl knew her decision, but she did secretly appreciate the groveling.

This all combined easily won her over."We'd be happy to accommodate your swimmers," Pearl smiled and after many thanks from the two, she swiveled on her heel and started giving orders to everyone. Immediately the room was bustling with fencers and swimmers, alike moving tables, equipment and chairs.

When everything was approved by Pearl, she said "Commence!" And everything fell into place. Pearl was in her element; leadership.

After all the swimmers had changed out of swim wear and were already working out doing dry land practice, Lapis walked over to Pearl. Pearl noticed the slightly shorter girl tread up beside her.  
"Hey, Pearl, that was so kind of you and your fencers to lend us half of your gym. You did a great job at moving everyone so quickly." Lapis appeared, bashful? It was a little different but very cute nonetheless and Pearl caught herself. _I'm allowed to think that someone is cute_.

Pearl blushed a little at the compliment and her thoughts, she looked down at her feet then into Lapis's eyes and said confidently, "It was not a problem. I actually really admire your passion for your team." Pearl let the compliment roll off her tongue and meant it.

It was Lapis's turn to blush, she had no doubt she had a slight attraction to the fencing captain. She felt she already knew her, the face a familiar one. Although, Lapis couldn't put her finger on where the relation was coming from.

  
"Thank you, I uh..." Lapis trailed off feeling awkwardness fill the dead air. Pearl picked up the conversation with ease, trying to start small talk, she never usually talked much during practice aside from giving pointers and directions. But this, this felt natural.

  
"So, exactly what happened in the aquatics center?"  
Lapis smirked, which made Pearl's opinion on Lapis change completely, not due to anything previous, of course not. Denial isn't only a stage of grief.

  
"Well, haha, it's a long story-" Lapis was quiet abruptly interrupted by a run away saber, nose diving for her face. Before Lapis could even react, Pearl made her move. In one gracefully swift arc, Pearl stepped in front of Lapis sticking out her one arm blocking Lapis and sweeping down her saber arm, deflecting the rouge saber to the ground. "Hey! Good form, but please watch where you fling your saber!" Pearl delivered the line coolly.

Turning around slowly to apologize to Lapis, softening her expression. "Uh, heh, sorry about that Lapis, this kind of thing doesn't happen all the time..." Lapis's face froze Pearl's sentence. Lapis's eyes were full of awe when she stared right into Pearl's pale blue eyes, making her blush.

Lapis was speechless, starting and stopping trying to formulate a sentence. She just gaped. People started to surround the two when Pearl glanced around realizing how close they were standing and how close their faces were.

"Nothing to see here, guys, just a fly away saber, Lapis is fine..." Pearl looked expectantly for the circle to disperse but they just stayed there with the same awestruck look on their faces. Embarrassment flooded Pearl's face with heat. She stalked off seeing that practice was over. Leaving the gaping crowd and a still-shocked Lapis behind.


	2. You Probably Couldn't See For the Lights But You Were Staring Straight At Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected party breeds unexpected friends. DO NOT DRINK AND DRIVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um...maybe a little cliche, don't know, don't care. Enjoy lovelys! Does this count as fluff?

Pros

2 days until first fencing match of the season

3 days until collaboration between the astrophysics and computer program department

29 days until break with Steven

Cons

6 days until calculus exam

2 hours until frat party

 _Ugh, a frat party_ , Pearl thought disgustedly. _How did I let Garnet persuade me to go?_ Pearl did not feel the need to be lectured by the woman that was more than practically her sister. They'd been through so much together. Pearl felt fine. She'd gone through the day with no signs of wavering spirit. So she stubbornly thought. But, Garnet knew better, she saw better. She saw the underlying sadness beneath the surface nearing the brim, even though they were on the telephone. She could hear the dismal tones coming from Pearl's heart.

"You're just going through the motions, Pearl. That's no way to live your life. You need to get out, Jenny said there was a frat party tonight. You should go, have some fun and just maybe you'll make a friend besides me and Amethyst." Garnet spoke with a commanding tone, with just as much concern.

She was worried that Pearl was becoming a recluse and that this was not healthy for her, even though she had never been that out-going with making actual friends. _Ever since Rose...oh, it must have been 8 years ago and hear I am, still on stage one. Was that even the source of this gloom over my head? Who knows..._  

"You need a friend'" Pearl looked down at her feet, defeated and knowing she needed to get out more. Albeit reluctant, Pearl decided to agree on going. The problem for Pearl with frat parties wasn't even the socializing, although rusty, Pearl knew how to converse and maneuver around tactful topics. This part was fun for Pearl. The problem lied within the surroundings of blackout drunk college kids doing God-knows-what and mystery substances everywhere.

Pearl's neurotic neat freak senses were on overdrive. Pearl was that person that picked up beer bottles and cups off the ground. A small voice in the back of Pearl's head whispered _Are you sure these material reasons are why you hate frat parties? Is it perhaps that you're alone?_ Pearl shook her head and pulled out a heavy text book to study before the party.

\----

After about 30 minutes into studying, Jenny barged into the cramped dorm room without knocking. _Does anyone have manners anymore?_ "Heyyy Pearl, cover up cause I wouldn't want to see any _compromising_ kink junk that I just _know_ you do when you're alone!" Jenny turned the corner to see the the most deadpan face Pearl could pull on her roommate.

Jenny always liked to barge in on Pearl, insisting in her little brain that Pearl was in fact, some kind of fetish fiend and did weird shit when left alone. Always disappointed was Jenny, and always annoyed was Pearl. "Oh well," Jenny huffed, "I'll catch you in the act one day, P."

" _Definitely_ ," the one word retort from behind a large textbook dripped with so much sarcasm. Pearl sighed with vigor, if possible and cleared her work to prepare for frat hell. Pearl assessed her closet and plucked a teal sleevless button up with star print off a hanger and proceeded to get dressed thinking over and over again how infernal this party was and how many study hours it would set her back.

 _You're doing this for Garnet, do it for her. This party will be a piece of cake. Get in and get out._  Pregame pep-talk Pearl egged on.

\----

After Pearl parked her car a few blocks from the frat house, she trudged up the sidewalk and waited for Jenny. Her and Jenny walked up to the fairly medium sized house together and immediately when Jenny spotted her friends, she muttered a half-assed "See ya later" to Pearl and jogged up to Buck Dewey and Sourcream.

Apparently the Sourcream kid was DJ for the party. Pearl stared at the already overflowing house, as kids were stationed everywhere; probably already a couple shades to the wind or in the bag.

Pearl made her way up the front step as a random boy burst out of the front door, obviously drunk off his ass, and sloppily knelt down on one knee before Pearl, producing a beer bottle cap to her, "First pretty lady I seen *hic all night" it was barely 8pm. "Will you marry me?" He slurred and grinned _so_ romantically. Pearl looked him up and down, truthfully anxious on the inside cause hello, potential predator?

But kept her cool facadé, "No." and walked away. More singing ensued.

Jenny found Pearl rummaging around the bar/kitchen area, mixing herself a Moscow Mule (her preferred drink of choice) with the ingredients she scrounged up and brought herself. Having left her Moscow Mule copper cup at home to ensure it's safety, Pearl searched for a clean looking red solo cup.

After sitting and half listening to the topic of Jenny and her friend, half people watching, for an hour or two, Pearl realizes she better make the best of this waste of time. This took 2+ hours of sitting and judging people for Pearl to realize she better get her ass up and party.

Chugging the rest of her third Moscow Mule and getting up to look for a bathroom. Or was it her fifth? Either way, Pearl promised herself to find someone cool and let loose for a while. 

Coming out of the bathroom, Pearl spotted from across the way, a familiar looking blue haired girl. A very buzzed Pearl gave her a nervous grin. Lapis on the other hand seemed to barely notice Pearl when her ping pong ball landed in beer. "WOOOHOO hook and sinker baby, drink up!" Lapis squealed and danced around, looking immensely drunk.The crowd around her, mostly swimmers cheered her on.

Pearl watched her and blushed, _damn she was cute_. Gathering up the courage to walk up to Lapis, Pearl was being wrapped up by strong unwanted arms. "Hey sweetheart, ready for our honeymoon?" The smell of beer and more beer flooded Pearl's nostrils as his warm breath made its way from her ear to her face. _The guy from earlier_. Pearl's eyes widened and she panicked, she highly resembled a deer in headlights.

The guy laughed and pulled her closer to him, he slurred some obscene things into Pearl's ear. Pearl squeezed her eyes shut as she began to have a cold sweat run through her body. _This isn't good, run away_. Everything Pearl's instincts were telling her to do obviously didn't register. Unsure if it was the anxiety or alcohol, Pearl was just scared. The pit in her stomach grew heavier. Pearl's eyes opened in time to see a blurry Lapis stomp up to the guy currently holding her. _When had I started crying?_

"Hey buddy, do you know who you're holding?" Lapis asked the dude with threatening undertones.

"Yeah, my fiancé so step off pixie girl." It was amazing how many full sentences this baboon could utter.

"You're wrong, douche bag, that's the savior of the swim team's practice time and as the swim team captain, we are loyal to her." Lapis wasn't actually making much sense herself, being obviously plastered.

"Huh?" Was all the monkey behind Pearl could say before he had Lapis's drink splashed in his face and the crowd from Lapis's beer pong tournament pummel him.

Thankfully, the drink-to-the-face had made him release Pearl, before more people jumped on the pain train. The guy's buddies all piled in on this, now, all out brawl. Pearl's brain swam as she just stood watching in a stupor. _What the hell?_   She turned to Lapis, about to ask what happened when she suddenly grabbed Pearl's hand and said "Run!" 

The shorter girl more or less dragged the lanky form of Pearl behind her all the way through the house, laughing the whole way. A fleeting thought of Jenny crossed Pearl's foggy mind before disappearing just as quick.

Lapis and Pearl stumbled along the sidewalk and Lapis stopped dragging Pearl, seemingly have lost her beer muscles. Giggling, Lapis grinned stupidly up at Pearl, "That was fun." Pearl just blushed, could she do anything but? Their hands were still linked and Lapis wasn't letting go, so neither was Pearl.

Pearl responded or at least tried to, as she stuttered  "Um, yeah." Slowly her mouh also formed a dumb grin. They started cracking up, their eyes tearing up. Both girls were too drunk to realize exactly how heavy the situation they just narrowly avoided was. 

When they had calmed down a bit, Pearl noticed the cute way Lapis was blushing, probably due to her drunkenness, and how shiny her eyes were with sleep. The girls had started walking, neither knew where to, just walking and chatting.

Pearl was the more sober one, so she suggested Lapis and her go to her car. Lapis quickly agreed and started to move forward, staggering and falling into Pearl's arms, causing both to fall over. "Man, I guess I'm *yawn* more drunker than I thought." Lapis and Pearl giggled. They both realized that Lapis was on top of Pearl in the grass for a while, and began to right themselves.

"Here, Laapis, I'm, I'll give you a piggy-back ride. I think I'm sober enough to drive." Lapis laughed at Pearl's joke and the way she said her name.

"Surre Pearly, haha Pearly kinda sounds like purdy. Cause you're like puurdy." Lapis just giggled a lot as she climbed on Pearl's back.

Lapis's voice was sleepy as she rested her head on Pearl's shoulder and mumbled into Pearl's ear. "Hey Pearly, remember when we beat up that douche bag, Rick I think?"

Pearl responded, "More like Dick head."

Lapis just laughed really hard and choked out "HA you made a dick joke ahaha." Pearl was struggling to see where she was going due to the damn trees moving. _Why do the trees feel the need to move at 1am?_

"Oh, look, Lapis, we're at my car." Lapis nearly bumped her head on said car, while dismounting Pearl.

"wow what an old car, it's sooo shiny, are you sure this is you, Pearl?"

Pearl puffed up with her pride and boasted, "Ah, yes my 1967 civilized super car. A light blue, convertible, v-8, Oldsmobile Cutlass. With white leather interior. Did I mention I restored this myself? It took forever, but here she is." Pearl was breathless and Lapis was not listening and looked up towards the sky with all the information that went over her head.

Lapis sighed heavily, a content sigh and said "Don't the stars just look like home to you?" Pearl shook her head, which Lapis didn't see, and she stopped immediately cause the images before her rotated around a bit too much for her liking.

Pearl felt the need to speak, but also the universe compelling her into silence. With Lapis still staring up at the stars, Pearl stumbled to the driver's side and pulling the convertible top down and climbing in.

The mood was really winding down, finally, Pearl didn't know what time it was. Nor did she want to know, even through her drunk mind, she knew she wanted to spend more time with Lapis. She opened the passenger side door inviting Lapis in. Lapis lazily plopped down and Pearl reached over reclining their seats so they didn't have to crane their necks up at the sky.

Pearl started to sober up in the silence that ensued and looked over to Lapis, hoping, that they could share a moment, like a late night heart to heart, but no such luck. Lapis was already snoring. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone please notice the word count, yes this was a coincidence. It's a numbers game, what can I say? (Yes there are 1967 words in this chapter)


	3. Hey Stranger I Want You to Catch Me Like a Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you worth your weight in gold? Cause you're behind my eyelids when I'm all alone."
> 
> It's not gay if it's on the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else listen to P!Atd? No? Ok. I'll still accept you!

Pros

1 day until first fencing match of the season

2 days until collaboration between the astrophysics and computer program department

28 days until break with Steven

Cons

5 days until calculus exam

?? Minutes? Hours? Until Lapis wakes up

 

Pearl groaned when she woke up to sun shining in her face. The light was way too bright. She pulled the convertible top down and dawned on a pair of sun glasses. Pearl groaned some more after noticing that every time she moved or saw sunlight, her head pounded and her stomach was being shaken not stirred.

Pearl took enjoyment in nothing this morning, except the adorable sleeping face of the little lady sitting in the passenger side. Pearl's anxiety was panicking inside of her brain. It added to the pounding.

 _I still have some time before practice. Ugh, no! Practice. Fencing. I have to make practice cause, shit! The match tomorrow. Damn it. This is why I don't go to frat parties on the day before the day-before the first match of the season_.

Through Pearl's panicked mind, where everything was on fire and also plagued with the biggest head ache, she was worried about Lapis and stuck some sunglasses on her closed eyes. And covered her up with a blanket in her car that she cursed herself for not thinking about last night. That of which she barely remembers at all. Pearl tried to think hard, but this warranted more head aching and pain, so she stopped.

Who is Pearl kidding, she can't just stop thinking, so her mind powered through the hangover and thought of all the possibilities of Lapis waking up and what to say. _What do you say to someone who you barely know and that you had a drunk sleepover in your car with?_ Pearl sighed and looked at her dash clock. _Oh no_. It was 1 o'clock and practice started in 30 minutes.

Conflicted, Pearl started nervous sweating, looking back and forth between a sleeping Lapis and a ticking clock. Pearl ran her hands through her already messy hair, making it even worse, as bad as short hair can get anyway.

Time can be so cruel. Pearl groaned not only in pain but because she'd have to put this car in motion and face a probably scared Lapis or leave her in the car during practice.

Skipping practice was not an option. But Pearl really didn't want Lapis waking up in a strange car with a semi-strange person and thinking she was being kid knapped or something. Pearl made her decision and put the old Cutlass 4-42 into drive.

Pearl nervously glanced over at Lapis the entire ride to the campus gym. Lapis was peacefully sleeping the whole time, in Pearl's fortune. She wrote out a long note discerning some of the fuzzy events from the night before and where Lapis was and why she was in Pearl's car. She highly doubted Lapis would sleep through the entire practice time.

The hangover was still miserably knocking on Pearl's head and causing a shit ton of pain during practice. Although it had mostly dissipated.

\-----

 

Pearl was wrong about Lapis, she went outside to her car to find a still sleeping girl. Pearl was all sweaty from practice and was gonna shower back at the dorms. She did honestly look very disheveled.

Pearl sighed and reached out to wake Lapis, since it was 3 in the afternoon. She figured, that Lapis had a nice long sleep and needed to be woken. Also she was in her car still. Dry drool tracks were on Lapis's chin as Pearl woke her up.

This took more time than she expected. Slight shaking turned into poking which turned into jabbing and Lapis bolting up stricken, then she was uncontrollably laughing because Pearl was unknowingly tickling her. The sunglasses had fallen off of Lapis's face in her sudden awakening and she was holding her head. "Oh, man. What a killer hangover. Jesus." Lapis moaned and groaned and then straightened up looking at Pearl, apparently remembering, or realizing, that she was in an unfamiliar car with a person who was barely an acquaintance.

Pearl looked right back not really knowing how to start this conversation, when Lapis blurted out, "Did we hook up? In this car? Cause you're all sweaty." Lapis casually looked Pearl up and down.

Pearl just flushed a deep red and indignantly shook her head no. "Uh, no, you, um got drunk and I was drunk. We, you saved me from some creep at the frat party and we ran out."

Before Pearl could finish stuttering, Lapis squinted and groaned "Well that makes this less awkward and weird. But yeah I think I remember these events, but I don't remember getting into your car."

Pearl nodded "I don't remember how we got to my car but I remember we both fell asleep in my car looking up at the stars." Why was Pearl's memory so fuzzy?

"I just finished fencing practice..." Pearl trailed off letting Lapis's hungover brain catch up.

"Ah, yes, fencing captain, you kindly lent my team space in your gym that one time." Lapis smiled slightly and looked at Pearl. Pearl looked away still flustered and red.

"What a night, I'm glad we didn't do it though." Lapis kept surprising and flustering Pearl with her very blunt statements. She was surprisingly articulate and sharp for being hungover.

"Um, why, if I may ask" Pearl was stunned at herself for speaking.

"So I can get to know you better." Lapis said so smoothly. Pearl cursed Lapis in her brain for being so cute and smooth. Pearl smiled at her, offering to take her to the dorms and they shared a comfortable silence on the way.

Pearl turned the radio on and an appropriate Huey Lewis and the News song came on. The Power of Love, from one of Pearl's childhood favorite movies, even through the unrealistic properties. Back to the Future was one of Pearl's all time favorite movies. Pearl felt extremely nostalgic about this movie and sang along.

Lapis sat with her sunglasses on and the blanket wrapped around herself. She watched Pearl from behind the dark glasses and said clearly, "You have a nice singing voice,"

Pearl had a slight blush and looked away. "Uh, thank you."

In reality this was actually very awkward but the two were so beyond the strangeness of the situation that it became almost normal. Pearl both did and did not want to see Lapis after this because, well, consider the situation. Again. So, yes the natural course of action was to feign normalness.

"So, Lapis, what is your major?" Pearl choked out some casual conversation hoping this would ease the ice that she imagined in her mind, quite obviously feigning confidence. Pearl was so nervous about being in her car with Lapis, alone, this was because Lapis was attractive to Pearl.

Pearl needed to clarify to herself that this was true, if it was true. _Wait, is she even gay?_ Pearl was being thoughtless, she didn't even consider the fact that Lapis could be straight!

In the meantime Lapis had answered Pearl's question and asked one of her own, "I'm a marine biology major. what do you major in?"

Pearl was still silently running laps in her mind, scrambling _SHE COULD BE STRAIGHT WHAT THE HELL!!_ Pearl's already pale hands were gripping the steering wheel so tight, they were even whiter.

"Um, Pearl?" Lapis said trying to touch base with Pearl who seemed a million miles away. Which she was, because it's not gay if it's on the moon. This was Pearl's dilemma: Lapis could be on the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Roads? Where we're going we won't need roads."  
> Music references. Music references everywhere.  
> Memes too I guess.  
> 1985


	4. Operation: Lunar Lapis Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Leave yourself alone, can't you see you're only here to be torn apart based upon a nothingness? So leave yourself alone.  
> In a corner by yourself. It's torture locked inside the chamber." -The Last Shadow Puppets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Space Race Pearl: Gay Edition  
> also minus the angst  
> Actually it's totally different but enjoy it nonetheless

Pros

1 day until first fencing match of the season

2 days until collaboration between the astrophysics and computer program department

28 days until break with Steven

Cons

5 days until calculus exam

144 hours round trip from earth to the moon to retrieve Lapis

Lapis gently laughed and said, "Pearl? Hello, anybody in there?"

Pearl was just calculating how long it would take her to gather spare parts from the shop and build herself a rocket to put Operation: Lunar Lapis into motion. Pearl's brain was still locked in space race mode when Lapis managed to wake Pearl up.

"Oh uh," Pearl looked startled and nervous, "I'm an astrophysics major."

Lapis chuckled at this, causing Pearl to blush a bit deeper and she said "haha that's why you're so spacey."

Pearl had a retort for this, "Well, Lapis, last night you seemed pretty spacey, never taking your eyes off the sky." Lapis looked confused at this statement but smiled nonetheless. The atmosphere was thicker with the fog of confusion and probably alcohol but also lighter in tone.

Both the girls' minds were spinning around each other. Lithe ideas, moved quickly and gracefully, flitting from ideas of Lapis and saving Lapis in a fully fledged rocket ship.

Pearl was going insane. Her thoughts danced and catered to her unrealistically gay thoughts. Lapis seemed to take Pearl's silence as a queue to stop talking.

The rest of the short car ride was in silence, apart from the radio playing softly in the background. They had arrived at the dorms and Lapis directed Pearl to the proper dormitory where she proceeded to get out of the car (for the first time in approximately 12+ hours).

She gave Pearl a goodbye and thanks and turned away to the door. Lapis turned back to watch Pearl leave, but saw Pearl waiting for Lapis to get in the door before she left. Lapis smiled at Pearl and she returned it and they parted ways.

Pearl was actually late to her real job. Pearl cursed herself for forgetting yet another important thing in her day. She of course blamed it on the alcohol induced hangover. _Not Lapis, definitely not her fault_.

Pearl's anxiety kicked her in the ass when she realized that she was late to work. For the first time. Ever. Pearl hit the gas, now going just above the speed limit. _Don't want to break too many laws._

Pearl clocked in the garage at 3:15pm. She wasn't late after all. _I knew the bit of speeding would pay off._

Working on cars always helped Pearl work off some steam and get lost in her thoughts, hopefully clearing some stuff up. Pearl pulled a grease monkey jumpsuit on and picked up her too-heavy tool box and slid under an old Ford pickup truck for a quick fix.

Pearl tightened and un-tightened some screws here and there with Operation: Lunar Lapis Landing still on her mind. Pearl rolled out and tested the air pressure in the truck's tires while reaching an epiphany in the middle of her mental rocket ship designs.

Lapis cannot be swayed to the darker, gayer side of the moon, or brought down to earth. If she's straight, she's straight. If she's gay...then lucky for Pearl. If she even would find Pearl slightly attractive. _There's too many "ifs"_.

Pearl decided she needed to hone in on her gaydar skills. She needed to evaluate Lapis to see if she checks out for gay positive. Pearl prayed Lapis was earthbound. Lists always helped Pearl sort things out. In the Gay category we had: 1.)

Athletic, Lapis was on the swim team

2.)No relationships currently with men or without so that's hard to tell.

3.) Blue hair. Come on people, it's the warmest color.

4.) Pearl was sure she'd seen Lapis wearing a flannel before but this is also a straight trend.

Straight...

 _Ok, no._ Pearl's more rational side put an end to this nonsense listing things, that may or may not be just speculation. _I simply need to ask her myself_. _Somehow hint to the subject.._. Pearl's chest and ego deflated with this. She has no idea how to breach the topic. _Will Lapis even want to speak to me after last night? Probably not._

 Oh well, Pearl couldn't waste her time thinking about this any longer. About Lapis. _I'm done_. _Out of mind out of sight..._

\-----

This did not happen. Pearl thought about Lapis and the absurd Operation: Lunar Lapis Annex all her work day and even back at the dorms whilst studying.

Even her precious and pertanant study time was invaded by thoughts of the ever ellusive, Lapis Lazuli. When Pearl thought of Lapis, she thought she could conquer The world. Even the moon. Pearl ran her fingers through her hair, rubbed her eyes, paced around and even splashed water on her face. But for some reason she couldn't focus on the text in front of her.

She decided to switch gears and practice some fencing techniques for the match tomorrow. That's what should be lingering over her head at this time, not Lapis. Pearl sat down at her computer and looked up fencing matches and just sat there analyzing the footage, taking mental notes, preparing for tomorrow. This, she was finally able to focus her full attention.

For a short while this worked. Pearl went to bed early, around 9, to get lots of rest. She used to eat, sleep, and dream fencing and school and cars. Now, Pearl's routine was being disrupted. Lapis had made her mark on Pearl's brain and would not leave or surrender. Pearl laid in her bed, her brain buzzing. She forced herself to think of fencing and seeing Steven and the gang for the first time in a while This eventually put her to sleep, where she dreamed of blueness, falling into a deep blue void and glinting lights.

\-----

 

Today. Today, even the sun rose shakily, over the dew bespeckled grass. Today, was _the_ day. Today was the day Pearl anxiously waited for. With baited breath and hook. Pearl's anxiety bounced around, her saber hand shook. Pearl tried to use reverse physcology on herself, convincing herself that this _event_ , means nothing. But in Pearl's world, her true world, this event means everything. 

The familiar sounds of blades clashing filled Pearl's ears. So familiar, yet, today, they were backed by a different undertone. Tension. Nervousness. Competition. Pearl was dueling today with the best. Although it was only the first match of the season, it was as equally important as any other match.

Then again, Pearl heard Steven cheering her on, even though they were only warming up. She knew what that meant. This match means so much more because she wants to make Steven proud of her. She knows that even if she went out there on the priste and lost without a fight and Steven would still cheer his precious little head off. But Pearl needed to prove to herself and the fencing coach, that she is a capable duelest and worthy of the captain position. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an excuse to say operation:lunar lapis lesbian rescue? Yes.


	5. Cerebral Thunder in One-Way Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you are a cerebral person, no one would ever call you a drama queen. You make decisions using your intelligence and cold, hard facts, instead of your emotions"-http://www.vocabulary.com/dictionary/cerebral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You'll have to watch me struggle  
> From several rooms away  
> But tonight I'll need you to stay." The Run and Go by twenty one pilots

Pros

0 days until first fencing match of the season

1 day until collaboration between the astrophysics and computer program department

27 days until break with Steven

Cons

4 days until calculus exam

1 day since I last saw Lapis

Pearl was engulfed with blurry images and blue. It was the frat party. Low light and loud music flooded Pearl's ears but everything was muffled. She wandered around, holding her Moscow Mule, sipping it occasionally.

Her eyes flitted around the room, searching. Pearl was about to turn tail and walk out of the filthy frat house. Before she was able to stride, somewhat wobbly, out of this hell hole, a familiar, short, blue-haired person bumped into her chest, spilling some god-awful liquid down her blouse. Pearl's heart stopped and not because of the cheap alcohol soaking her front. _How cliche, my stomach dropped_. "Oh, hi Pearl!" Lapis perked up when she looked into the eyes of the person she just rudely drenched with alcohol.

Pearl sighed deeply, never thinking that this would be her _in_ on Lapis. "Hello, Lapis," Pearl smiled wearily down at cerulean blue eyes. She was enthralled. Literally sucked in. Then, rain, pouring down, it was dark and Lapis was there. Pearl was confused but happy. Lapis was in tears.

Pearl jolted awake. _only a dream..._

_\-----_

_Of course. Pull yourself together, Pearl. Focus, fencing, two step your way into the right opertunities.._.

And with a swift thrust at the opponent, perfect, poking above the heart, Pearl had won her last duel of the day.

Pearl breathed a sigh of accomplishment. Finally free of the burden that this day has put on her mind. The second she was off the priste, she heard the heartwarming sound of Steven's cheering voice. "Wow Pearl! You're so strong!"

Garnet added, "Yes, Pearl we are so proud of you!" Pearl intercepted Steven in a big hug. Steven made Pearl feel comfortable, like home. Pearl was quickly surrounded by home, when Garnet and Amethyst joined in on the now, group hug.

Details of the following conversation were lost when a hand was felt on Pearl's shoulder. The owner of the hand being Pearl's mysterious fencing coach. The intimidating man loomed over Pearl. His stone cold face peered into Pearl's pale one, the cigar hanging from his mouth emitting a thick smell all over. "Nice work, Pearl." He nonchalantlay said this, pushing his sunglasses up his nose and turned away. His tall frame receded into the crowd of congratulatory fencers.

Pearl breathed again, not realizing she'd been holding her breath. _Holy shit_. Pearl turned around, a smile wider than the current US trade deficit, plastered on her face. Pearl started talking and didn't stop talking to her family the whole way to the train station.

When the time came to say their goodbyes, Amethyst chuckled and slapped Pearl on the back saying, "Motorhead? More like motormouth." Pearl looked incredibly offended but Garnet and Steven laughed heartily. Steven waved from the train window until he was out of sight. 

\----

Pearl punched her time card in with furvor today. She was so filled with adrenaline from the match that was a little over 20 minutes ago. Seeing that, she was alone in the garage, Pearl decided to blast some music. Panic! At the Disco flooded the shop for the entirety of Pearl's shift. An occassional Twenty One Pilots and Arctic Monkeys song made face, like old times, Pearl was able to lose herself in her music and cars. Absent thoughts flitted about her head in her excitement.

When Pearl clocked out at the end of the night, she had a great idea. Remnants of her fencer's high affected her decision making greatly. She decided to splurge and skip studying for tonight, instead she'd go eat some good old fashioned junk food and go for a drive.

Pearl's will power waned when she passed the dorms and decided to turn in there and study for a while. _I promise I'll go out after an hour of studying_.

Pearl could only imagine what Amethyst would say, something along the lines of " _Oooh, P! Doing something drastic and can you believe it? Fun!?_ " 

She sighed a content sigh, putting her old car into drive and cranking up her music. Pearl drove around all night getting a kick out of some of her favorite things. Driving the cutlass and listening to music, at night. She snacked on one of her guilty pleasures, a habit she picked up from Steven, Cookie Cats.  What made the night even more aesthetically pleasing were the fat droplets of rain coming from the late evening/early morning sky. It was perfect, it was all so _perfect_. _It'd be even more perfect if a ceetain someone was sitting in the passenger seat.._.

This was Pearl's last blissful thought before a figure came into the headlight vision, too little, too late. An instinctive foot came crashing down on the brakes. The emergency brake was pulled, but the rain water would not give traction to the wheels. The car spun on the slippery roads, slamming into the guard rail, pulling it down with the car off the road, teetering into a shallow ditch. Pearl couldn't tell if the person or whatever was in the middle of the road was ok, all she could see were black spots. Hunched over the air bag, Pearl's vision was spotty and she felt extremely dizzy and faint. Her hearing was in and out as well, very muffled and wet. Pearl felt warmth everywhere and the rain pouring in the broken window. The figure ran over to the car and called Pearl's name. It was vaguely familiar but sounded really far away. _I wonder_... Pearl blacked out completely. 

\-----

5:23am 

Lapis looked at her watch and glanced anxiously at the waiting room door. She looked down at her bare feet when a nurse made eye contact. The rain was still unrelenting outside. Only a few hours ago was Pearl admitted into the hospital, a soaking Lapis Lazuli trailing behind and getting in the way of the EMTs.

Lapis was frantically apologizing and insisting to go into the hospital room. The police questioned her, she answered with vague answers and they left a bit after getting another emergency call.

 Now, Lapis sat slouched on the uncomfortable waiting chair, still damp but with a blanket draped over her shoulders. Lapis couldn't stop thinking of Pearl. She was so worried and started thinking about that night after the party. Thunder sounded in the distance, making her jump. Lapis thought _Man I was so wasted, I'm glad I saved Pearl and got out of there. And now, I've hospitalized her. God, could you screw up any more_?  Lapis hugged herself tighter. Filled with guilt. 

When the nurses finally let Lapis in to see Pearl (After Lapis told her she was kin), Lapis gasped, covering her mouth. Pearl's forehead was wrapped in crisp white bandages blotting with blood. Lapis's eyes grew wide and she paled.

The doctor filled her in on Pearl's current predicament. She had a bit of swelling in her brain, but that she will need to get an MRI to make sure there was no bleeding. If that comes out ok, then she should wake up sometime soon with a bad concussion.

"Are you ok miss?" the Indian doctor looked genuinely concerned. She looked at Lapis. Her eyes sunken in eyes, hunched shoulders and her sad looking blue hair seemed depressing enough. In a word, droopy.

The doctor continued on, hoping to ease some of Lapis's pain, "Well, I'm Dr. Maheswaran. If you need anything, ask one of the nurses. It all looks very promising, Ms. Quartz here is extremley fortunate. After suffering a wreck like that. It was a good thing she pulled all the stops like that and hit the guard rail. Otherwise, she would have rolled into the ditch and things would be much worse than a few gashes and concussion." This did not make Lapis feel any better. Worse even. Although it looked as if Dr. Maheshwaran was trying.

Lapis muttered a "Thank you" and went to take a seat in the chair beside the hospital bed. 

Lapis was just feeling numb. She's been in a state of un-feeling for a while now. She wasn't sure what to do. It wasn't even a sensory overload, possibly just her mood.

Strangeness. Lapis decided to do the sensible thing and talk to Pearl while she slept. She liked to think Pearl was just asleep, minus the head bandage and blood. "Well, Pearl. You did it again. You saved me again. How could I ever possibly thank you?" Lapis softly said this, almost, _almost_ , expecting a response. Hope was all she had at this point. But, alas, she sighed. More one-way conversations. Thunder boomed from a closer distance this time. It was going to be a long night. But, one without silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, like I hope you guys didn't get whip-lash...? Haha gotta love rain and cars and stuff. But don't you love just jamming to your fav artist and driving alone at night. I love being out in the wee hours just being awake. I think that's what Pearl was thinking.


	6. Panic! At Pearl's Hospital Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A direct continuation of the previous chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to my friend I "slam dunked the feels" last chapter. In my opinion I pulverized them with a Lapis shaped hammer.

Lapis was unsure of the time, although, the sun was rising. The nurse had come in and out twice or so. Lapis picked up her strange one sided conversation with Pearl when the nurse left. For some odd reason, Lapis had this idea that Pearl needed Lapis to be there and talk to her.

Lapis liked to imagine she was talking to Hospital-Pearl. Even though Pearl had been unconscious for almost 7 hours and had a, now, clean bandage wrapped around her forehead to just above her bruised nose. Surprisingly enough, the nurses expressed shock about Pearl's nose coming away unbroken from the wreck. They would have thought surely, "That poor girl's nose should've snapped with it's size and the area of impact." Some part of Lapis quite honestly thought this part was slightly humorous, but her mood at the moment was defensive of Pearl. She furrowed her brows in annoyance but she relaxed again when Pearl moved slightly.

She had been moving slightly for a while, a sigh here and there. Which was enough for Lapis to stop talking to Hospital-Pearl. Lapis looked on hopefully. Insiting Pearl to wake up in her head. A few seconds of held, and nothing. No signs from Pearl of waking up anytime soon. Lapis looked down and shifted in her uncomfortable hospital chair. The sun climbed its way up the wall, pouring sun onto Lapis and Pearl. 

Lapis succumbed to sleep at about noon, after some nurses and the doctor came in to feed and check up on Pearl's current state. The human contact made Lapis internalize her exhaustion. Dr. Maheswaran passed by with no expression.

\----

Lapis woke up around 3pm still tired. It was an exhaustion you can't shake with a couple hours of sleep. It leaves you hollow, filled only with worry. A Fever you can't sweat out.

Lapis remained seated on the plastic chair. This whole time, Lapis hadn't touched Pearl yet, she thought it would be weird if she touched her for some reason. An invasion of privacy or something of the like. The urge to grab Pearl's hand was so overwhelming. Lapis just wanted to comfort her instead of just helplessly watching over Pearl.

Time went by quickly. The sun proceeded to creep down the sky and dip into the horizon. Only when the moon made its way high into the sky, did Lapis finally get up to gather some of her things and some stuff she thought Pearl would appreciate. 

Lapis came back minutes later to the hospital. She was wandering around with a large bulging bag of things she decided to gather for Pearl and herself. Lapis walked along the halls for a while, realizing she was lost a bit later. Panic ensued as she frantically speed walked past a bunch of doors and closed curtains. A cold nervous sweat broke out on Lapis's forehead. _Gotta find Pearl. Gotta find Pearl_.

Lapis strutted quickly up and down the halls. It was really late at night and she decided to give in and ask a nurse. Lapis looked the same as the previous day, maybe worse, but she did freshen up for about two seconds at her dorm.

Arms full of crap, Lapis attempted to flag down a passing nurse and conversed accordingly and as intelligent as she could at this hour. The nurse was cordial enough, giving Lapis the directions to Pearl's room.

When Lapis finally arrived at Pearl's room she was over fed up with the confusing hospital hallways. She plopped all the contents of the bag next to the bed and picked up a blanket for herself and one for Pearl. Lapis threw an extremely baggy hoodie on herself and draped one on the side rails of Pearl's hospital bed. She settled herself into the usual chair and pulled it close enough to the bed so that she could put her head on it. Lapis put her head down and shut her eyes in an attempt to rest successfully. 

\----

Pearl groggily opened her eyes. _Ugh. The light_. Everything hurt. The rising sun made things worse. Pearl quickly ceased the action of opening her  really seemingly stuck together eyelids and sit for a second. Her head was pounding terribly. She felt hungover, but worse. As if the hangover was all over her body and she was slammed into by a truck. As Pearl was assessing the pain she felt everywhere, she recalled her current surroundings. _Unfamiliar_.

Pearl's eyes snapped open so fast. This was a mistake, for pain smashed through Pearl's head like a hammar crashing through her skull. Her eyes shut again she lightly touched her head to feel a fresh bandage. Her face hurt too, like she was being used as a punching bag recently. Pearl squinted her eyes and looked through the slits analyzing her surroundings. This action caused more unwanted pain, but Pearl was a little panicky and very confused.

The hospital smell and bed gave away clues to her location. Pearl knew she was in the hospital but why? And when? And how? She then noticed familair short blue hair next to her knees.

Pearl wanted to speak but her mouth was so dry she opened it and no real sound came out. Pearl closed her mouth and just observed the girl now. Before Pearl could even really process what was before her, she noticed an IV drip tap was stuck in her hand. Her immediate thought was _I need to get this out of my hand_. A cold sweat broke out on Pearl's back. For some reason, Pearl's emotions got the best of her and she was suddenly struggling to rip the IV out.

A wave of fear and helplessness gripped her and she could not speak but noise came out of her mouth as her anxiety siezed her up. She zeroed in on the IV, but was too weak and dizzy and exhasuted to do anything. The sight of her own blood made things worse in her state. So she flailed a bit and set off some kind of alarm to alert the nurses of her wakening. Before the nurses could get to her, a sleepy-headed Lapis woke up and jumped to hold Pearl down.

Lapis sprung up, surprisingly well for someone who just woke up. Lapis spoke softly to Pearl, reassuring her that she was ok. Lapis hugged her tightly as she struggled against. She gently stroked her hair to calm her down.

Tired tears poured from Pearl's eyes and onto Lapis's shoulder, dry sobs came out of her mouth. "Shhhhh, it's gonna be ok. You're ok. You're safe." Lapis cooed soothingly into Pearl's ear as she began to slowly calm down and unstiffen. The nurses ran in a bit late but it was alright because Lapis had things under control. Pearl was so weary that she fell back asleep after crying for a bit and there was blood on her hand. Lapis said over her shoulder to the nurses standing in the doorway that Pearl was fine and she just was dreaming and having a nightmare. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do the beginning notes even make sense? No. Probably not.


	7. Hasta Levista Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl is pissed off and has a concussion. Lapis is like a mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating in an eternity! I got distracted and busy with things... Haha enjoy this chapter

Pearl hated this. This feeling of constant tiredness and pain. Lapis hated this. This feeling of non stop worrying and fear that Pearl wouldn't wake up the next morning and it was her fault that Pearl was this way. Although, Pearl wasn't even in critical condition. Their misery seemed to have flooded the small hospital room.

The nurses and doctor came in to check on Pearl every 2 or so hours. It was frankly annoying. Yet, each visit to Lapis was a sign of good health for Pearl. In short, Lapis liked knowing that Pearl was going to be okay every time the nurses checked in. Seeing Pearl being bugged every 2 hours showed her spirit was back .

It was hard for them to believe that they had only been there 2 days. Lapis worried about Pearl's health, Pearl worried about the hospital bills and cared little to nothing about her health. They entered this cycle of awkward worrining that was interrupted by Pearl's permission to leave the hospital. _Finally_ , Lapis thought. Although Pearl was stressing quite a bit already about hospital bills, make up work for school, fencing and her job.

Lapis chatted with Pearl while she packed up her mess of blankets and food lying around. "Did you tell your family about the accident?" Lapis asked Pearl a question but deep down she felt responsible for Pearl's pain and felt extremely guilty over the whole thing. In the back of her mind she was trying to plan how to pay off the hospital bills and for Pearl's car. The car she loved so much.

Pearl opened her mouth to answer but Dr. Maheswaran walked in holding a clipboard. "Hello Pearl," she smiled at Pearl and nodded at Lapis.

"I have some last minute things to discuss with you. You understand that you can not drive, do any physical activity or any mental exercise. Try to lay low for a while and relax your mind. Even though the MRI came back negative on brain bleeding, your brain is fragile right now and is trying to heal itself.

"I recommend taking as long as you need off from school and work. It's crucial that you let your brain heal itself. Any mental exertion and physical can prolong recovery and potentially make matters worse. I suggest not reading books, stay especially away from electronics, I know it's going to be hard but you'll have to be a vegetable for a while,"

Pearl nodded along with the words that were being said but her brain processes it all slower. Her stubborn brain. The pain killers she received 45 minutes ago were now kicking in and she was winding down from her usually high strung nature.

"It's the brain we are talking about here, this concussion was severe and you can't put a splint on the brain and wait for it to be ok like a normal broken bone. You need to avoid any and all activity for at least a month. Also bright lights or any lights can disrupt your healing process as the brain works nonstop especially when taking in lighting. Many of my patients in the past have worn sunglasses for the period of concussion recovery. They say it works."

Lapis whipped out a pair of sunglasses from her large bag so fast. Handing them to a very chill Pearl. Dr. Maheswaran smirked at the girl and continued to wrap up the mostly one-sided conversation.

"So, any questions?" Pearl shook her head which was a mistake and she winced a little. The pain killers weren't working that fast. 

"Thanks so much for your great care and I will try to do all of what you're saying. Though it will be hard with my lifestyle." Pearl said this mechanically, second nature politeness tinged with stiffness.

"Okay then, you're welcome and here is your prescription." Dr. Mahaswaran handed Pearl a tiny slip of paper and proceeded to walk out of the room, stopping at the door way, looking over her shoulder on her way out she said, "You had a great night nurse," nodding over to Lapis and smiling and winking. 

Things became less and less awkward between the two. Or was it increased? Pearl unquestionably trailed behind the blue haired girl in front of her with arms full. She felt like a child with sunglasses on and shoulders hunched. The thought of thanking the girl was strong but not acted on, this was among other feelings. 

Both girls sat bundled up, but Pearl even more so by the insistence of Lapis. "You're more susceptible to getting sick! Put twenty hats on!" Lapis had said before leaving the hospital parking lot. She proceeded to pull extra hoodies sporting the swim team logo and a hat out of her ridiculously large bag that could've passed for a suitcase.

During the car ride back to the dorms, Lapis took Pearl's silence as realization over what happened that night. How it was Lapis's fault Pearl was in a wreck and how this whole fiasco started. In reality, Pearl was in a daze and her concussion was pulsating but the pain killers were starting to do their real job. She couldn't really think with a combination of an extremely pretty girl next to her that nursed her back to health, stuck by her during a traumatic time and the numbing of the pain meds.

 Pearl turned to make eye contact with this beautiful girl that seemed to be talking. Lapis was infact apologizing a mile a minute. Almost in tears, Lapis sputters random junk that flies over Pearl's incapacitated head at the speed of light, or sound in this case.

They're pulled over at a small bridge and the leaves are drifting out in the autum breeze. Pearl is really mellow and is overcome with the movement of Lapis's lips moving a lot. She did the sensible thing to do in a time of pain killer induced comfort, she leaned in and kissed Lapis. This made the car fall silent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *chanting* First kiss first kiss first kiss. *chanting feverishly* Drug induced drug induced drug induced


	8. Pearl's Paranoia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl panics due to paranoia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rubs hands together* let's make some sparks fly *evil laughter*

Lapis, she couldn't help but like this. She had been attracted to Pearl since the first day they meet. How couldn't she? The pretty, tall, girl who saved the team (not to exaggerate) and saved Lapis from being impaled but a stray saber, full package, right?

Albeit slightly cracked lips, the kiss was sweet and soft, slow. Very Pearl, even though she was in a state, it was Pearl definitely.  Lapis still couldn't shake the feeling that this was wrong. 

 _Was it?_ Her lips answered on their own accord in kissing Pearl back after a second of shock. Eyelids sliding shut, then shooting open after another half second of realization. _No, not like this_. Lapis decided and gently pushed Pearl away. 

She stared deep into Pearl's soft eyes, cloudy from the pain killers and the like. Lapis let out a breath looking down and back up at the puppy dog eyes that Pearl was giving her. "Pearl... I know you don't feel well, we should get back to the dorms, you know." Lapis held her ground, staring at Pearl, awaiting an answer. It was not easy.  

Pearl looked a little dumbstruck, then she blushed fiercely and looked away, murmuring "Yeah, you're...you're right." 

Lapis nodded and put the car back into drive. A little ways down the sceneic road, Pearl was hugging the large bag to her chest, thinking about everything and nothing all at once. The car repairs, which meant no wheels for a while. At least she was a mechanic. The hospital bills, a particular subject she dreaded, a lot. _Maybe think about less pressing things._  Fencing and how Pearl has probably gone soft in her unwilling time off. She thought about Lapis, and their awkward situation, now after she pulled that stunt. 

Pearl looked over to the driver's side and said, "Hey, uh... thanks for... everything. You didn't have to stay with me in the hospital, heck, you don't have to take me home." Pearl glanced back down at the overstuffed bag sitting on her lap,

Lapis giggled slightly. 

Pearl looked up, a little offended, "What's so funny?" 

"Oh, haha no, you just said heck. But seriously, You have no need to thank me, Pearl. I wanted to." Lapis responded simply. She had a loose air about her, maybe it's the hair, Pearl thought.Although, this was besides the point. Pearl needed to know more, it dawned on her that it was quite strange that this girl that she barely knew was so dedicated to Pearl's well being. She thought back to the accident that put her in this mess.

 _What happened?_ A flashback to the dark wet road illuminated by headlights. _How exactly had Lapis ended up in my proximity on that night?_ Pearl knew she had driven a bit of ways away from campus. She racked her brain, which still hurt but she pushed on. _I swerved to avoid something...what I was I avoiding?_ Pearl was sure she didn't hit anyone because the police would have questioned her already. Or did they? This was a dubious prospect to think of anyway. Even more stressful. _So how did I end up with a banged up car and banged up head?_ Blue. More blue. 

Pearl glanced over at Lapis's hair again and outfit. It hit her. The blue hair, the blue hoodie. It all made sense now. 

She wouldn't describe herself as pessimistic or a particularly negative person, but at that moment, Pearl thought the worst. _Lapis is sucking up to me to make sure I don't sue! It makes sense, the "care" for my health, the sweaters and hats. Guilt was written on her face, not sympathy_.

Pearl's eyebrows furrowed, her face drooping into a frown. This, this made much more sense than what was seemingly going on. _I'm not in a god damn movie am I? No. This is all too unreal_. She opened her mouth to say something, but shut it quickly, opting out of an argument and a possible throwing out-of-car-moment.  A distant voice in her head said that this was ridiculous and asked her is she remembered ever actually liking Lapis. Pearl told her self to shut up and continued to boil in the passenfer seat. 

Lapis paid no mind to the silently suffering Pearl, the only thing on her mind were those lips. _Wow, Lapis, you're min way too deep. A crush is one thing, but this? This needs to stop, or slow down at least_. These little pep talks got Lapis through certain situations, like this one. 

The nagging voice in her head lost to a more powerful one. A detailed description of the kiss. Chapped lips, petite lips, lips that took Lapis Lazuli down with one touch. She could never forget. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh, sorry for so sparsely updating, I've been extremely busy but also lazy. I can't promise a speedy update but I shall try.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first fanfic, so please do not hold back when giving feedback. There's more to come, so check out my tumblr @chicken-or-dickhead-the-writer for updates. Also send in your headcanons! Have a great day!


End file.
